


You, Me and the Laundry

by SittingOnACornflake



Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, THIS IS SO DOMESTIC, You Decide, or they're old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: Ringo is trying to do the laundry, but George keeps interrupting him.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	You, Me and the Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to You, Me and Steve by Garfunkel and Oates and I must have been really tired because I began imagining what it'd be like if Steve were replaced by laundry. I have no explanation.

Ringo's phone buzzes, briefly interrupting the song he'd been listening to. He throws another t-shirt in the washing machine and seizes his phone.

It's a text from George.

_What’re you doing?_

_Laundry,_ he answers laconically. He then puts his phone away again, digging into the pile of slightly stinky clothes – they’re here for a reason. The song takes over again, the lyrics being the only thing on his mind along with the colours of the clothes he’s sorting. He picks the clothes carefully, unfolds them to spot any stain that might need some extra help to go away. He doesn’t mind doing this. The song is nice, the task easy. He’s distracted from his job when his phone claims his attention only a minute later. It's George again.

_Come back._

The period at the end leaves no doubt about it. It's an order. Ringo considers it fondly as he’s crouched there, an obnoxiously orange shirt in one hand and his phone in the other.

_I'm almost done_ , he clumsily types with his thumb _. Where are you?_

The song he’d been listening to comes to an end and he doesn’t choose another one. The drum is full. He squeezes a few more shirts in before closing the door. Soon the thing starts to rumble. He gets up and opens his phone, only to see he missed three texts from George. And a call.

_I’m where you left me._

_Thinking about you._

_Hurry._

Ringo calls him back.

“I can't believe you're doing this,” he laughs in George's ear when the other picks up.

“I’m sorry for wishing my husband were next to me,” George complains.

There’s something else in his tone, as if he were hiding something. But it doesn’t make any sense, does it? Ringo puts that thought aside as he leaves the laundry room for the kitchen. He wedges his phone between his ear and shoulder and opens a cupboard, looking through the various biscuit packets in there.

“I don't mind that part,” he says, “but that’s the point. We’re in the same house, you could have just moved instead of calling.”

“I’ll consider it next time. Where are you anyway?”

“In the kitchen. I’m hungry.”

Strange how such a natural thing can upset George. His husband gasps with indignation. “You … You’re eating? God,” he groans. “Please come back here. Now. You’ll eat later.”

“Surely–” Ringo begins, but George doesn’t let him finish his sentence.

“Please, Ritchie. I thought you wouldn’t take that long and I– just come back, okay? I’m waiting for you.”

Ringo shakes his head but abandons the cupboard. For now.

“Alright, I’m coming,” he says as he begins to climb up the stairs.

George sighs in relief. “You’d better,” he says, and Ringo can hear him both in his phone and for real this time.

“I don’t understand the rush, though,” Ringo smiles as he opens their bedroom door.

Then he stares at George whose eyebrows are raised as if to say _you see, a surprise is a surprise._

“Hang on,” he says in the phone. “I’ll call you back later.”


End file.
